


Sandman

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he understands now the relief Atlas must have felt during that brief reprieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandman

Rodney feels more relaxed than, well, he’s ever been, really, with Radek curled up against him, snoring softly. The weight of responsibility has been eased off his shoulders for the moment; likely just for tonight, but he thinks he understands now the relief Atlas must have felt during that brief reprieve. His body still hums from the night’s pleasure, and it feels as though every muscle in his frame has turned to liquid. 

Tomorrow, he knows, he and Radek will get up to find that there is another crisis and they will have to save the day once more, Rodney resettling Atlantis back onto his shoulders and carrying on as though the weight isn’t excruciating, as though he doesn’t get _tired_ sometimes. For the moment, though, there are no responsibilities he has to tend to, no dilemmas he has to solve, just a night to spend in this bed with a certain Czech who has apparently moved on from snoring to muttering nonsense in his sleep, words muffled by Rodney’s shoulder. 

He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother waking the other man. They both need every bit of sleep they can get, after all, and besides, the muffled, contented words sliding in and out of Czech is both endearing and soothing. Not that he’d admit the former (or the latter, really) aloud, but already Rodney can feel the Sandman crouching next to the bed, sprinkling sand into his eyes, and has the sudden image of Radek wagering to help Rodney get some well-earned rest. That image is enough to convince him that he really does need to sleep, and he lets his heavy eyelids close as Radek mutters something low and soft against his skin.

Rodney dreams of equations scribbled on golden sand, gentle waves lapping playfully at his ankles, and grayish-blue eyes that gleam with mixed amusement and challenge.   



End file.
